


Okaeri

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Kei sudah tidur saat Tetsurou pulang





	Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou dan Tsukishima Kei milik Haruichi Furudate.  
> Ceritanya punya saya.

Kei beringsut dengan dahi mengernyit. Perlahan ia membuka mata yang pedih karena kantuk. Punggungnya membentur sesuatu.

Ia toh tidak bisa melihat di kamar yang remang tanpa kacamata. Namun ketika merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangnya, Kei tidak lagi menerka-nerka. Tetsurou sudah pulang.

Bantalan kepala Kei berganti dengan lengan Tetsurou tanpa disadari. Tangan kanan Kei juga sudah terbungkus oleh jemari si pria yang lebih tua. Jari kapalannya lebih kasar dan Kei yakin ada kulit yang mengelupas.

Kei merapatkan punggung ke dada bidang di belakangnya. Selimut yang sempat melorot segera ditarik. Sambil sesekali mengelus jemari dalam genggaman, Kei kembali memejamkan mata. 

"Selamat datang, Tetsurou-san."

 

04.21

26.02.18

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga semuanya bisa tidur nyenyak dan enak.


End file.
